


Der Name des Feuers

by ArrowAceAroAce



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowAceAroAce/pseuds/ArrowAceAroAce
Summary: Es war einmal ein Mann mit vielen Namen, aber zuerst war er ein kleiner Bursche, der nur Aldric hieß.Eine Annahme des Ursprungs von Caleb Widogast.





	Der Name des Feuers

**Author's Note:**

> Für meine Klasse muss ich ein Märchen schreiben. Deshalb habe ich Critical Role fanfic geschrieben. Sie sind das Gleiche. Wirklich. Und weil ich nicht viele deutsche Critrole fanfic finden kann, habe ich gedacht, dass ich es posten soll. So hier ist es.
> 
> Deutsch ist nicht mein Muttersprache, aber ich habe versucht es gut zu schreiben, und auch hat meine Professorin es zweimal korrigiert, so hoffentlich gibt es nicht vielen Fehler. Ich hoffe auch, dass später ich mehr deutsche fic schreiben kann. Es ist gut üben, obwohl ich schreibe (auch auf Englisch) nicht so gern.

Es war einmal ein Mann mit vielen Namen, aber zuerst war er ein kleiner Bursche, der nur Aldric hieß. 

Aldric wohnte in einer kleinen Stadt und war neugieriger als alle die anderen Kinder. Er wollte alles lernen und deshalb las er jedes Buch, das er finden konnte. Er verteilte alles, was er fand mit seinen zwei Freunden. Zusammen rannten sie durch die Stadt und spielten. Ihre Phantasie war, dass sie mächtige Zauberer würden. 

Eines Tages fand Aldric ein kleines Buch voll von vermeintlichen Zaubersprüchen. Er und seine Freunde versuchten, die Zaubersprüche zu lernen, aber sie konnten es nicht schaffen. Es war nur als Aldric allein außer seiner Katze war, dass er die Zaubersprüche wahr sprach. Es gab eine Feuergarbe, die die Schnurrhaare seiner Katze brannte. 

Danach ging er und zeigte seinen Freunden und seinen Eltern die Feuergarbe. Sie bewunderten ihn und sein Feuer sehr. Nach seiner Schaustellung konnte Aldric seinen Freunden die Feuergarbe unterrichten. Es war hier, dass Aldric seinen zweiten Namen bekam. Er hieß Bren.

Alle die Erwachsenen waren von den Kindern beeindruckt. Deshalb sammelte der Ort Geld und gab es den Kindern, damit sie in einer magischen Akademie lernen konnten.

Als sie zur Akademie kamen, fanden die drei Kinder eine düstere Welt und grausame Lehrer. Aber sie lernten viel und der Zauber machte das Leben farbenfreudiger.  
Ein Lehrer fand die drei Kinder besonders interessant. Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer und ein böser Mann, aber die Kinder sah nur seinen Zauber. Er manipulierte die Erinnerungen der Kinder, sodass sie glaubten, dass ihre Eltern Landesverräter waren. Dann sagte der Zauber,

“Es ist ein hässliches Ding, aber ihr müsst die Eltern stoppen.”

Dann gingen die Kinder wieder zu ihrer Heimat. Der Zauber entzückte die Kinder und war so stark, dass einer nach dem anderen Kinder ihre Eltern tötete. Eins von den Kindern benutzte ein Messer, das andere Kind benutzte ein Gift, und Bren benutzte ein Feuer. Aber während dieses grausamen Ereignisses hatte Bren Zweifel. Er wollte sich selbst stoppen aber war zu spät. Wegen des Zweifels war sein Kopf wie das Feuer er machte. Er durchdrehte und dann hieß er nur Kaputt.

Die anderen Kinder kehrten zur Akademie zurück. Der Zauberer brachte das Kind, das einmal Aldric hieß, zu einer Irrenanstalt.

Da blieb er für viele Jahre bis ihm eine freundliche Frau half. Nach ihrer Hilfe war das Feuer seines Kopfes weg. Er rannte von der Irrenanstalt und suchte neuen und besseren Zauber. Er fand den Zauber, aber wichtiger war die neuen Freunde, die er fand, die ihm helfen könnten und ihm einen neuen Namen geben könnten.


End file.
